


Seeker

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho and Ginny duck out of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

“I’ll get it,” Cho calls, and her captain waves her away. Ginny flies after, offering to ‘help.’

The Snitch, rather cheekily, has fluttered rather visibly out of the pitch—a rare occurrence. Cho chases it not nearly as relentlessly as she would in a real match, leading Ginny to believe that her Confundus charm didn’t go entirely unnoticed.

Either that, or Cho’s just used to Ginny’s less-than-Gryffindor antics, and the two of them skim across the Hogwarts grounds, over the snow and away from the pitch. The sounds of the friendly interhouse practice fade distantly into the background, drowned out by the rushing wind.

It’s cold as hell outside, and Cho looks as beautiful as always when she lands, in her pretty blue uniform and her thick, blue-and-grey scarf. There’s a patch of rocks beside the lake that have yet to freeze over, and Ginny lands beside her, surrounded in low hills of snow.

“I think we lost it,” Cho breathes, and her cheeks are already a little flushed from the wind. Her pretty eyes are open innocently, and she doesn’t look particularly putout by their plight.

“Oops,” Ginny shrugs. “I’m sure it’ll come back later. In the meantime...”

In the meantime. “I’m sorry,” Cho mumbles, looking sideways apologetically. “I know I missed Thursday, but that Transfiguration test...”

“It’s okay.” Ginny flashes a smile and waves her hand. If she wasn’t willing to play second fiddle to schoolwork, she wouldn’t date a Ravenclaw. They both knew about this joint practice, anyway. The houses are trying to get along better. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have never been particularly at odds. If they’re gone for a little bit, hopefully no one will miss them. Cho gives Ginny that radiant smile that always makes Ginny’s insides flit around her stomach and her pulse go just that little bit too quick. Ginny steps closer—she’s grown over the summer, and they’re the same height now.

They’re nearly the same build and nearly the same weight. Their arms fit around each other perfectly; their clothes fit one another; they can even switch shoes when they want to. Cho has such nice things, or maybe she just looks good in everything. Ginny still likes to joke that when they’re done with Hogwarts, and have nothing to lose, no housemates to answer to, they’ll get a nice little apartment together, with a full walk-in closet. They’ll stuff it with clothes they can both wear, and Ginny will enjoy the extravagance, but mostly just the intimacy. They mixed up their bras last time by accident, and it’s the one thing they shouldn’t swap. It’s a little too loose, but Ginny doesn’t mind. Every time she moves and it isn’t quite right, it makes her think of Cho, squeezed a little too tightly into Ginny’s bra. Thinking about it now makes Ginny blush and almost chuckle. They’re foot to foot in seconds, and Ginny grabs the ends of Cho’s scarf, stylishly frayed on the ends and hanging over her shoulders.

Cho leans in first, and Ginny tilts accordingly. Their lips slide together: feather-light, pillow-soft. Cho starts, Ginny deepens. She slips her tongue between Cho’s lips, and Cho’s mouth is open immediately, warm and gentle. Her tongue plays with Ginny’s, and they dance between them, and Cho’s delicate fingers cling to Ginny’s sweater. It’s just a single moment they share, just enough to fight off the cold.

Ginny only parts them because the Snitch suddenly darts between them, and Cho laughs as it hovers there.

Ginny reaches out to catch it, but Cho does too. Both their hands wrap around it, fingers intertwined. The paper-thin wings twitch giddily between them, like it’s happy to be a part of it all. Ginny lowers her arm, and Cho follows suit; the Snitch stays trapped between them, and they go back to kissing.


End file.
